


Dry Clarity

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Supportive Kelly Olsen, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly has noticed a recurring drinking pattern with Alex and tries to approach her with it before it turns into a bigger problems.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Dry Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given by the Dansen Thirst Squad

Kelly is in Alex’s apartment and she’s sitting on the couch, reading a book, splayed on her lap. She’s only trying to read however, her mind won’t let her focus on anything else than Alex. Normally that would be a good thing but now? It’s becoming a source of stress. 

Specifically, Alex’s drinking is becoming a source of stress. It started a while ago, with just a drink before bed. Only on the days where it’s been really bad. Then a lot more days became really bad. But then it started becoming a problem when there wasn’t anything to drink. Enough of a problem for Alex to go out at ungodly hours to get some. Or she’d just drink on the way home.

Sex has also been an issue, of sort. Alex being too drunk to consent or too upset to be in the mood is, thankfully, the worst of it. Maybe that’s the angle by which she should go at it, Alex’s shown some appetite in that area lately?

Her thoughts are chased away by the keys rattling in the apartment’s lock. The door opens and Alex comes in, carrying three, heavy looking bag of groceries. She hauls everything to the kitchen in one trip. “Hey, Kelly! You’re home early!” Alex grins her way. 

Kelly breathes in relief, at least it’s a good night. She set her book aside and joins Alex in the kitchen, greeting her with a kiss, helping her with the groceries. It’s all vegetables, fruits and the usual items to put in her lunches. She sleuth around the bags for anything alcoholic and finds nothing of the sort. 

“Damn it!” Alex curse under her breath, just low enough that she hopes Kelly doesn’t hear it. 

Kelly deflates a little and offers a sad smile. “What is it, Alex?”

“You’re looking through the bags for what kind of booze I brought home.” Alex’s eyes are already damp. “And you think I just swore because I didn’t bring any.” Alex slaps the counter and leaves the kitchen with both hands grabbing at her own hair. “Fuck!”

Kelly’s eyes widen a little at the accuracy of the statement. “What gave me away?” 

Alex sits down hard on the couch. She covers her face with both of her hand, muffling more curse under her breath. “The way you smiled when you looked in the last bag.” 

Kelly sigh and she approaches Alex, careful and slow. She notices her shoulders trembling and her breathing change. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it.” 

“Sure, let me have it.” Alex drags her hands down her face, until she pulls her bottom lips down. She tries to pretend like her face isn’t damp with tears already. 

She sits next to Alex and kisses her cheek, wraps her arms around Alex’s arm. “I’m worried about what’s driving you to drink.” 

“That’s the worst part of it, Kelly.” Alex half-laugh. “There’s literally nothing! Everything’s going so good for once and I had to ruin the fuck out of it.” She takes a deep breath, like she’s about to speak. “It’s just a habit coming back because I have no self-control.” 

“That’s not nothing, Alex.” Kelly kisses her cheek again. “It’s not the first time you struggle with drinking?” 

“Early twenties me was a fucking mess. Only reason I’m in the DEO and not in jail is because J’onn helped me clean up my act.” Alex chuckles. “Never been good at keeping it that way on my own.” 

“I think it’s because you’re not meant to do it alone.” Kelly whispers.”Why didn’t you have anything to drink tonight?” 

“Because I realized I was slipping back, like, yesterday.” Alex slams her fist down on her knees. “I thought I caught myself just in time not to ruin anything.” 

“You did and even if you’d have come home drunk, I would still love you.” Kelly smiles. “I’m not just here for the pretty, happy days. I’m here for the whole of you.” 

“Yeah, but what happens when I slip next time? And the time after that?” Alex’s tears drop from her cheeks and onto the floor. 

“Alex?” Kelly tries to get her attention, to stop her from spiraling.

“Yeah?” She looks at Kelly with a sad smile. 

“I’m not specialized in treating addictions and related issues. This is going into territory where I think you should seek other people’s help.” Kelly talks softly, using her professional voice and tone. “I’m right here with you, I’ll be there at any step you choose to take.” 

“I’m sorry for all the shit I put you through.” Alex closes her eyes. 

“The apologies are appreciated, but not as needed as you imagine.” Kelly kisses her cheek again. 

Alex shakes her head. “Do you know anyone I could see? Can you help me find someone?” 

Kelly smiles and her eyes grows damp. “Yes, I can do that. Do you think we can have a meal before we get to it?” 

“Yeah. Help me cook.” Alex moves to the kitchen. 

“Should I take the smoke detector out?” Kelly teases. 

Alex stick her tongue out. “I’m making homemade subs, I can handle sandwiches.”

Kelly laughs and joins Alex in the kitchen. 

* * *

Next evening

* * *

Kelly comes home about an hour later than what was planned and comes into find the apartment dark and quiet. The only source of light is Alex’s laptop on the coffee table near the couch. One look at it and she sees a webpage for psychologists listing and pricing, none of which Kelly recommended. 

She closes the laptop and turns on some light in the apartment and work on preparing dinner. She tries to send a text to Alex, but she hears Alex’s phone go off in the empty bedroom. 

Kelly’s stomach turns a little with worry and she keeps cooking, a soup with noodles and some vegetables. She’s almost done when Alex comes into the apartment, walking just a little funny. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m going to take a shower. Thanks for cooking.” Alex’s voice sounds coarse and rough, she limps through the apartment and shut the door behind her, even locking it. The shower runs about ten second later. 

Kelly blinks and sigh, she pours two bowls of soup and opens some sparkling water bottle, for both of them. She sit at the kitchen island and wait for Alex to come out of the shower. 

It takes about ten minutes for Alex to come out of the bathroom, with a bathrobe around her waist and her hair damp. She’s still limping. “I’ll be here in a minute.” She comes back, wearing a hoodie and a loose fitting pair of sweatpants.

“You seem like you had a bad day.” Kelly asks, soft and careful. 

“I got my ass beaten hard this morning, by a super-strong alien. Kara got on my ass over the drinking stuff. Medical staff at the DEO sent me home after a checkup and none of the therapist you recommended were available today, so I had to find one myself.” Alex pokes at the soup and eats it after she’s done talking. 

“I would’ve loved to be there with you, Alex. But I’m proud you went so fast.” Kelly smiles. 

“Thanks, Kelly. I didn’t want to wait.” She eats a bit of soup again, focusing straight into her bowl of soup and picking at it

“You look like you have something on your mind?” Kelly reaches for Alex and squeezes her thighs. 

Alex winces and chuckles, taking Kelly’s hand away from her thigh and bringing it up to her lips, she kisses it. “I’m kind of sore. I’d like to get comfortable before I talk.” 

Kelly smiles. “Finish your soup, we’ll talk later.” 

* * *

Kelly lies in bed next to Alex and immediately, her girlfriend pushes herself into her arms, wanting to be the little spoon. She wraps her arms around her stomach and kiss her neck. “You’re shaking.” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of painful all over.” Alex shrugs. 

“You looked like you wanted to talk earlier?” Kelly asks, resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex goes quiet for a bit and curls in on herself. “Would you still love me if I asked for something selfish out of you?” 

Kelly tilts her head, curious. “I’m pretty sure whatever you’ll ask won’t make me love you any less.” 

Alex’s breathe goes a little shallower and her lips tremble. “The guy I spoke to today told me of all those solutions to the drinking.” she tries to snuggle closer to Kelly, but she’s already pressed against her. “There’s one solution I liked more than the others, even if it’s the hardest.” 

Kelly smiles from behind Alex and squeeze her arms around her. Listening closely.

“I think it’d be easier and simpler to just stop drinking altogether.” Alex sniffles. “I also know I’d be drunk right now if I wasn’t so ashamed for wanting it in the first place.” 

Kelly tighten her hold around Alex, trying to provide a constant reminder of her presence and affection. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“I know it’s selfish of me to ask, but could you do it with me?” Alex trembles, almost like a leaf. “Go sober with me?” 

Kelly’s breathing hitches in surprise and she closes her eyes, she holds on Alex in silence as she considers. It’s a sacrifice that’s being asked out of her, she thinks of all of the small irritant and unpleasantness that could come of it. 

But her mind drifts to Alex too, the woman in her arms, who is making the same sacrifice. The same woman who was so torn about her drinking just last night, who’s torn about it now. She feels a powerful warmth rise from her depth. “I’ll do it, Alex.” 

Alex let out a long, long breath of relief and cries, hiding her face behind her hands.

“I’m so proud of you.” Kelly whispers.


End file.
